Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit=Ende der Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Sandsturm *Borkenpelz *Dunkelstreif *Weißpelz *Maispfote *Wolkenpfote *Langschweif *Wieselpfote *Graustreif *Mausefell *Dornenpfote *Rußpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Blaustern *Streifenstern *Leopardenfell *Rotschweif *Triefnase *Federjunges (nicht namentlich) *Sturmjunges *Weißkralle *Nebelfuß *Gelbzahn Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Glorreiche Zukunft *Meute, Meute. Töten, töten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ***Schlangenfelsen ***Trainingskuhle ***Sonnenfelsen **WindClan-Territorium **Fluss **Hochfelsen *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Taube *Hund *Eichhörnchen *Maus **Wühlmaus *Elster *Amsel *Wühler (in der Originalausgabe eigentlich Wühlmaus) *Igel *Kaninchen *Fisch Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Die Namenlose Krankheit *Rauchvergiftung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Große Versammlung, SchattenClan, DonnerClan, Frischbeute, Zweibeiner, WindClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SternenClan, Frischbeute *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Königin, Junges, Schüler, Mentor, Ältester, Zweiter Anführer, Heiler *Zeit: Blattgrüne, Blattleere, Blattfall, Blattwechsel, Herzschlag, Blattfrische *Redewendung: "Das glaube ich erst, wenn die Igel fliegen gelernt haben.", "dem eigenen Schwanz hinterherrennen" Wissenswertes *Seite 38: Der Satzrest "(...) firmly interlaced with twigs (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 26 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 39: "(...), irgendwo bei seinem Zweibeiner eingesperrt." - Statt bei seinem Zweibeiner müsste es "im Zweibeinerort" heißen, da im Original die Rede von somewhere in Twolegplace ist (vgl. Seite 27 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 40: Der Satzrest "(...) as Fireheart came up." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 28 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 41: Weißpelz' Ausruf "Apprentices!" wird im Deutschen fälschlicherweise mit "Kinder!" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 29 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 43: Der Satzrest "(...) ad green tendrils spread out (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 31 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 43: "Voles", also Wühlmäuse, werden mit Wühler übersetzt/ersetzt (vgl. Seite 31 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 44: Der Satz "Special to you, is she?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es liegt dir etwas an ihr, nicht wahr/oder?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen, stimmst sic?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 32 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 44: "(...) geworfen, stimmst?" - Rechtschreibfehler, es müsste eigentlich "(...) stimmt's?" heißen. *Seite 45: Graustreif wird mit bernsteinfarbenen, statt mit gelben Augen beschrieben (vgl. Seite 32 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 46: "(...) die Gesetze der anderen drei Clans (...)" - Statt Gesetze müsste es "Rechte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the rights of the other three Clans ist (vgl. Seite 33 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 46: Der Satzrest "Looking more relaxed, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 34 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 46: Der Satz "Will you mentor one of them?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wirst du der Mentor von einem von ihnen werden?/Wirst du eines trainieren?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wirst du ihr Mentor werden?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt, welches ein Fehler ist, da eine Katze nur einen Schüler zur Zeit ausbildet (vgl. Seite 34 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 47: Der Satz "His eyes clouded." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Seine Augen trübten sich/wurden trüb.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er sah bestürzt aus." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 34 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 48: "(...) mit der Schwanzspitze (...)" - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von flicked his tail ist (vgl. Seite 35 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 51: Der Satzrest "(...) couldn't help feeling (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 38 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 52: "(...) ein ungeduldiges Miauen hörte." - Statt ungeduldiges Miauen müsste es "genervt" oder "gereizt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von irritated yowling ist (vgl. Seite 39 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 53: Der Satzrest "(...) he managed to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 40 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 3nl:Gevaar!/Hoofdstuk 3 Kategorie:Verweise